kokoroconnectfandomcom-20200213-history
Kokoro Connect (Light Novel)
Kokoro Connect (ココロコネクト) Kokoro Connect began is a Japanese light novel series written by Anda Sadanatsu, with illustrations by Yukiko Horiguchi under the pen name Shiromizakana. Anda entered the first novel in the series, originally titled Hito Tsunagari Te, Doko e Yuku (ヒトツナガリテ、ドコへユク), into Enterbrain's 11th Entertainment Awards in 2009 and the novel won the Special Prize. The first volume was later renamed Kokoro Connect Hito Random, and was published on January 30, 2010 under Enterbrain's Famitsu Bunko imprint. The main series ended with the tenth release of the novels on March 30, 2013, and a side-story collection was released on September 30, 2013. During their panel at Anime Expo 2018, J-Novel Club announced that they have licensed the light novel. Synopsis The story involves five high school students, Taichi, Iori, Himeko, Yoshifumi and Yui, who are all members of the Cultural Research Club. One day, they begin experiencing a phenomenon in which they randomly swap bodies amongst themselves. As these five friends face many different phenomena at the whims of a mysterious being known as Heartseed, their friendship is put to the ultimate test. List of Volumes Volume 1 * Chapter 1: By the Time We Realized It, It Had Already Begun * Chapter 2: That "Thing" that Starts with 'b' * Chapter 3: That Guy Who Was Interested * Chapter 4: The Week of Fostering Relationships and Detonating Bombs * Chapter 5: Jobber's Reflection * Chapter 6: Low Blow's Most Powerful Theory * Chapter 7: Finale and Another Starting Point * Chapter 8: She Was Born with That * Chapter 9: A Confession and the Arrival of Death * Epilogue Volume 2 * Prologue * Chapter 1: Can't Stop It, Can't Stop It, Can't Stop It! * Chapter 2: By the Time We Realized It, It Had Already Begun (II) * Chapter 3: Have Our Usual Lives Changed? * Chapter 4: The Collapse and Detachment of Their Bonds * Chapter 5: Working Together to Help the Collapsed * Chapter 6: Found Out By Accident * Chapter 7: Hiking Turned Out to Be a Battlefield * Chapter 8: To Act Out What Has Been Said * Epilogue: Inaba Himeko Strikes Back Volume 3 * Prologue - January 1 of This Year * Chapter 1 - By the Time I Was Reminded, It Had Already Begun * Chapter 2 - Things That Happened in the Past * Chapter 3 - The Past Self and the Present Self * Chapter 4 - Because It Was Something that Could Not Be Helped * Chapter 5 - New Year's Eve * Chapter 6 - Goodbye * Chapter 7 - In Heaven and on Earth, No One Is Noble but Me * Chapter 8 - To Start Over * Epilogue - Simply Words Volume 4 * Prologue * Chapter 1 - A Love Confession by Yaegashi Taichi * Chapter 2 - The Valentine's Day for Inaba Himeko * Chapter 3 - The Battle Method of Aoki Yoshifumi * Chapter 4 - The Love Dilemma for Yaegashi Taichi * Chapter 5 - The Striving Act of Kiriyama Yui * Chapter 6 - The Realisation of Inaba Himeko * Chapter 7 - A Conciliation for Yaegashi Taichi * Chapter 8 - The Decision of Nagase Iori * Chapter 9 - The Turning Point for Yaegashi Taichi * Epilogue - A New Chapter for Nagase Iori Volume 5 * The Correct Way to Use a Scoop Photo * Kiriyama Yui's First Time Experience * Inaba Himeko's Solo Battle * Pentagon++ Volume 6 * Prologue * Chapter 1 - The Athletics Festival * Chapter 2 - The Girl's Temptation * Chapter 3 - This World Really is XXX * Chapter 4 - An Opened Door Can't Be Closed Again * Chapter 5 - And the Pentagon Dissolved from Then On * Chapter 6 - The Protagonist of this Story is... * Chapter 7 - No Matter When, This World... * Chapter 8 - The Day of the Athletics Festival * Epilogue - Changing Someone's World Volume 7 * Prologue * Chapter 1 - The Season for Career Planning Surveys * Chapter 2 - The Announcement of the Beginning of the Last * Chapter 3 - The Cupid of Love * Chapter 4 - Parting of Ways of Which They Believed In * Chapter 5 - She Who Was the Detective * Chapter 6 - The Decisive Battle and the Trap * Chapter 7 - Under the Starry Night * Chapter 8 - Their Individual Resolutions * Epilogue - And Thereafter Volume 8 * First Encounter * The Friendship of Those Two * Date x Date x Date * Sprint Towards My Way Volume 9 * Chapter 1 - Almost Everyday today * Chapter 2 - By the Time We Realized It, It Seemed to Have Already Begun * Chapter 3 - Something Was Different * Chapter 4 - The Story Hasn't Begun Yet * Chapter 5 - The Story Has Begun * Chapter 6 - Someone's Battle * Chapter 7 - The World That Was Changing * Chapter 8 - The Sprout That Blew on the Side of the Road * Chapter 9 - The Words Before the Beginning of the Journey * Epilogue - Onwards to that Stage Volume 10 * Chapter 1 - The Will of the God of this World * Chapter 2 - The Battle Begins * Chapter 3 - Antagonism * Chapter 4 - The Shifting World * Chapter 5 - The One Thing that Can Change this World * Chapter 6 - Final Battle * Chapter 7 - Heartseed * Epilogue - People are Connected, Wherever They Go Volume 11 * My Only Brother * Couples Battle Royale * New Students, Be Ambitious * Towards the Future External Links * ココロコネクト | FBonline (Official Kadokawa Kokoro Connect light novel page in Japanese) ;English version * J-Novel.Club - [https://j-novel.club/s/kokoro-connect Kokoro Connect] ;News * Anime News Network - J-Novel Club Announces the Licensing of 'Kokoro Connect' Jul 6th 2018 Category:Media Category:Light Novel Volumes